pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Viridian City
Viridian City is the 35th level in Pokemon Tower Defense. Description Beginning in Viridian City, this level shows Cal standing guard outside the Viridian Gym. Zapdos flies in carrying Gary, who gives Cal instructions to find a trainer named Gold in Johto if Mewthree prevails. Gary then reveals that he will turn himself in to Mewthree and that Cal cannot let anybody besides the Player fight Gary while under Mewthree's mind control. When Cal leaves, Mewthree appears and tells Zapdos that its babies are safe in return for its services. Mewthree merges Gary into Groudon's body before you arrive to challenge him. All Pokémon are above lv.100. Layout Spots: 14 Waves: 8 Pokemon Strategy Easy strategy that loses candy So all your pokemon need to be around level 90. You need: #A Blastose that knows Blizzard/Hydro Pump #A Victini that knows V-create #A Venusaur that knows Solarbeam #A starmie with Hydro Pump #A Gyrados With Hydro Pump #A Dragonite that knows Ice Punch and Thunder Punch Put Starmie, Gyrados,and Blastoise in the first 3 spots. Place Victini on the spot closest to Starmie, Gyrados, and Blastoise. Place Venusaur on the next spot, and place Dragonite on the spot next to the candy. Some of the pokemon might faint on wave 8 but you'll manage to win. ---- Missingno. Master's winning strategy Defeat as many of the Pokémon as you can before Wave 8. Just because Whirlwinding or Roaring them away doesn't make them come back doesn't mean you don't have to worry about them. The ones you don't defeat come back in Wave 8. And if you're not prepared, they will wipe the field with your Pokémon. A good strategy involves the usage of Missingno., Vaporeon, Snorlax, Victini, Weezing, and Golbat. Use Vaporeon's Helping Hand to power up the rest of your team, then switch to Muddy Water. Have Missingno. set to use Giga Impact, Snorlax set to use Ice Punch (be ready to interchange with Giga Impact if necessary), Weezing set to use Dark Pulse, Victini set to use Solar Beam (and be ready to change to Thunderbolt or Searing Shot as the situation dictates), and Golbat set to use Whirlwind. Anything you don't defeat in the first seven waves returns in Wave 8 with an attacking move, except Groudon, who returns regardless. Once it's time for Wave 8, have Vaporeon get another Helping Hand going if there isn't one up already, and have Missingno. use Double Team. Then set Vaporeon and Missingno. back to Muddy Water and Giga Impact, respectively. Between the Double Team boost and the Muddy Water Accuracy drops, Missingno. might be able to actually survive long enough to help pummel the opposition into submission. It has the highest Attack stat in the game and access to STAB Giga Impact, and you'd be foolish to not take advantage of that. Its defenses may be crap, but that's why there's Double Team. Weezing's Dark Pulse is primarily for Alakazam and Exeggutor, but it deals nice damage all around. Victini's SolarBeam will make short work of Rhydon and is also effective on Blastoise and Groudon. Snorlax's Ice Punch is mainly for Rhydon, Exeggutor, and Groudon, while Giga Impact is for everything friggin' else. It may seem tempting to make use of Snorlax's Yawn attack, but experience shows that it ensures that Snorlax suffers a quick and ruthless defeat, especially if the final wave consists of many Pokémon. Make sure that Vaporeon is one of the first Pokémon to greet your opponents so Muddy Water has time to work its magic, and that Golbat is the last, so anything the other five don't defeat get another shot or two at it. Administer potions as needed. A great amount of this strategy hinges on Muddy Water's accuracy drops, so it may take a few tries, but it does work. It's obviously best if your whole team is at level 100, but it will still work even if everything is at least level 95. Trivia *Groudon may be the Super Ancient Pokémon mentioned by Kyogre in Cerulean Gym 2. *The mentioned trainer, Gold, is the male protagonist of the Generation 2 games, Gold/Silver/Crystal, and HeartGold/SoulSilver in Generation 4. He's the Johto champion and came to Kanto to take on the Gyms and Red, the protagonist of Generation 1. He's also a character in the manga Pokémon Adventures (Johto Region) *If one looks closely, they can see Sam's sprite behind Giovanni. *Since Sam placed them above level 100, none of the Pokémon in the level are affected by Perish Song, even if the user is at the maximum level of 100. Category:Gym